


Mated (1.0)

by Frivolous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Gay, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frivolous/pseuds/Frivolous
Summary: Orion was as average as a teenager could get. He got average grades, played soccer and was overall popular. He was born to two betas and was loving life. All seemed well until the day he turned sixteen and presented to his subclass of gender.





	1. Presenting at its finest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at beginning stories so bear with me for this chapter. My writing gets better once the actual story starts so...
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Frivolous :)

Orion.

Fifteen years old, almost sixteen.

Five foot, six inches.

Born of two Beta parents.

Two older siblings. An alpha brother and a beta sister.

He expected to present as a beta, which most others did too. He wasn't submissive or feminine enough to be a male omega but also was dominant and forceful enough to be an alpha. He was a perfect mix, a perfect beta.

Orion played soccer for his high school, becoming a starter by his Junior year. He was decently popular and had good friends he made in the team. They had all presented, being older than he was. Most were alphas, very few were betas.

High school began giving stricter rules after 2010 when more omegas began being forcefully mated and raped after presenting. When an omega first presented, their heats came randomly until their hormones adjusted. Too many unsuspecting teens would be caught in locker rooms and hallways surrounded by alphas. In order to protect the students, the government set up laws to protect them. All unmated omegas were force to wear thick, black leather collars to identify themselves and protect their scent glands from being bit. All omegas on sports teams were to be immediately cut off, unable to play unless the team is at least 80% betas.

At Lostan High School, there were plenty of alphas due to it being a more elite high school. It wasn't close to being a prep school, still allowing freedom of clothing for students. But due to the priority to education, colleges enjoyed having students from the school.

 

\---

 

It was Orion's sixteenth birthday. It had finally arrived. He woke up as soon as the sun rose, ready to present. He was prepared for whatever, knowing the signs. If he began to grow hot and his pants grew wet with a slick, he was an omega. If he wanted to break things and suddenly wanted to mate with someone, he was an alpha. If he didn't experience anything, he was a beta.

He was prepared for a relaxing day off of school. He grabbed his laptop off his nightstand, placing it in his lap. He logged on and began to do assignments he needed to complete.

A few hours had past and Orion was beginning to be relieved as to being a beta. He wasn't in fear of getting too violent nor getting kicked off the soccer team. Everything was good until he began feeling stuffy in his room. He was taken back as he suddenly grew hotter.

His confusion quickly turned into worry as a pain grew in his stomach. It was bearable at first, quickly becoming agonizing. He curled and tossed about, trying to find relief. Orion, with shaky hands, reached down to his backside, touching lightly at his shorts. Sure enough they were soaked. He covered his mouth as he began to cry. His dreams and hopes of playing soccer or any sport or competitive game for that matter had been crushed in the matter of seconds.

Orion was panicked. He had scouts already looking at him and now it was all gone. He though about covering it up, but there was no way his parents would allow him on suppressants.

He was currently piling up pillows and blankets, building a small nest. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing or why, but it seemed to calm him to an extent. His heat was still painful but the only logical thing he could seem to do was nest.

just his items in his room wasn't enough. He needed more. Orion took a few shaky steps to his door, slipping downstairs. He was glad his mother went out to by some snacks for him to binge on while he was home.

He quickly began to search for sheets, pillows, pillow cases, anything to build a bigger nest with. He carried a pile of things back to his room, continuing to pile up his nest. There was just enough room in the center for him to curl up into.

Once inside his nest, Orion took the chance to freely explore his body. Just lifting up his shirt gave him chills. His hand snaked down curiously. He still had all the parts he used to. His hand slipped around to his backside, feeling the slick for the first time. It was sticky but still waterlike enough to flow easily. He bucked his hips forward.

Orion quickly removed his hands from his body, too scared and confused to go further. As he refused to end the list that was building, a painful stab was also increasing in his stomach. He felt like he was dying, wanting to scream and cry.

his mother finally came home, quickly moving up the steps to attend to her son. She could smell his heat, not bothering to collect the groceries. His body shook as he was hugged. The scent of his beta mother began to soothe him, calming down his panic and fear.

"M-mom... I don't want this..." Orion whispered to her, hugging her tightly.

His mother only replied with a hush, cradling her child in her arms. "I understand, but these things are not controlled by us. You just accept it."

"b-but what about soccer and every other sport I play? How am I supposed to..." His voice began to trail off. He could find the words to express his fear of never being able to play again. He had so many friends that played with him, almost all were alphas.


	2. Facing the Consequences.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion had been out of school for a few days, allowing the heat to settle. Now it's time for him to go back and face his fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed things around. Part one and two of chapter one have been moved into the same chapter space. It was just going to get disorganized so I decided to stick with the sites "guide"(?) I guess. 
> 
> Enjoy as always!
> 
> -Frivolous

Orion woke up to a bright light glaring into his eyes. He sat up, blankly staring at his feet that were covered by his nest. His parents had allowed him to keep it, knowing omegas needed their safe place.

He knew his parents were reading about omegas the same way they read up on alphas for their brother. It was stressful to have them constantly ask about his feelings after they read omegas tend to hide their true feelings around loved ones because they're so submissive.

His brother had stopped getting into scuffles with Orion. He claimed it wasn't because of him being an omega, but because he was older now and it was childish for a college student to do. Orion knew it was a lie. 

Orion finally dragged his feet out of bed, leaving his nest behind as he moved to the kitchen. He said a soft "morning" to his mother, peering over her shoulder to see what she was making. 

"Would you like me to teach you how to cook? Maybe then you could make yourself breakfast and I could sleep in." His mother chuckled, sidestepping to give him a space beside her.

He loved his mother, he truly did, but she was too expectant for him to suddenly become a housewife type. He refused to become like that.

"I have no interest cooking. Or cleaning. Or care giving." Orion stated coldly, exiting the kitchen before his mother could say anymore. He made his way back upstairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him. He pulled off the shirt he slept in and pulled on a clean one for school. He stepped into his khaki cargo shorts. It was his usual outfit. Casual but nice.

Once the omega finished getting dressed and fixing his bed head, he returned downstairs to see a finished breakfast. He ate his portion, eating a bit less that the amount he wanted to eat. It wasn't because he was full, but omegas tended to eat more to plump themselves up for children. He refused to become a slave to an alpha.

\---

Orion laced up his hightops, ready to walk to the door when his brother stopped him. He was glaring up, about to yell at him to move when his brother let out a growl. He backed down. He let his instinct take over for a split second.

Before he could say anything or stand his ground, his neck was met with leather and a cold metal square. His sister was now in front of him, snapping the collar into place. 

"You know the law. You have to wear that to school too." She flashed him a soft smile, turning to the elder brother. "Jason would have been in charge of the key, being at a completely different building, but I have the ability to get alphas to settle down." She smiled, grabbing her car keys as she shoved past Jason to get to her car.

Orion slipped past, following his sister to her car. He sat in the passenger seat, books on his lap. "Thanks." 

She replied with a warm smile and a ruffle of his curly hair. "Whenever you need help, come find me and not an alpha, okay? I trust you, not them."

He returned her smile before redirecting his attention outside. He watched the cars they past before pulling into the school parking lot. His sister was telling him things he needed to do, but he was focused on making his own plans.

\---

When the bell for school to let kids enter the building rang, Orion quickly made his way to the locker room, looking for his coach. Luckily, he was also the gym teacher so finding him was easy. He kept his head down, pushing through the crowds of people.

When he finally got into the locker room, he was met with his teammates eyes. They were changing after morning practice, which he decided to skip out on. He couldn't even give them a weak smile, knowing for sure they could see the collar. He wanted to cry but refused, quickly entering the coach's office.

"I would've practiced this morning, but my mother told me last night she wouldn't take me. I don't have any other ride unless I waited for my sister." He explained as though he was unpresented. The coach looked up at him, immediately stopping at the collar.

"Orion, you were honestly one of my best players, but you know the rules. As much as I want you to play, I am required by law as well as my own morals to not run the risks."

Orion was tired of it. Tired of all of it. People automatically assuming he had become instantly weaker because he was an omega. 

"I'm playing. I am not letting my hard work go to waste over a petty law." He glared at his own coach, an alpha, voice beginning to raise. "I will not stop until I get my way and no alpha or beta is telling me otherwise!"

He stormed out of the office, slamming his back down as he did the punishment for missing morning practice. He stood in the middle of his alpha friends, pulling off his shirt and beginning his jumping jacks. 

Orion was getting stares as he fulfilled his punishment, pulling his shirt back on. He made it clear to others he wasn't quitting. He was going to show up to every game and practice, whether he played or not.


	3. When the Going Gets Tough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion faces school life after going from the top to the lowest of the lows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 291 hits??? I never thought this would be that popular honestly. 
> 
> THANK YOU ALL!! This means a lot to me. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Frivolous

Orion grabbed his bag, staring back at his teammates. Half were in shock from him being an omega while others had small smiles on there lips. He held his chin high, ignoring how a select few of them (he didn't know exactly who) release their pheromones.

"I'm not giving up on this team and I won't stop playing. So if you have a problem with that leave or suck it up." He quickly turned on his heels, marching out of the locker room. Once behind the door, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Orion was a bit panicked, hoping his friends would stay his friends. He pushed the thought away, not wanting to think of the negative half, and made his way to class.

Luckily for the omega, he had some betas in class. A few of his soccer friends were in there, so he could find out how they feel about him staying on the team. He entered the room, quickly making it to his desk without looking at anyone. He tried to keep his collar hidden as much as possible, glancing around the room.

Getting through class without a hitch was surprisingly easy. He wanted to talk with his friends, but upon seeing he was an omega, his seat was put on the opposite side of the room. He was surrounded by betas which made him feel even more useless. The problem now was lunch.

Everyone sat at a specific spot without question. First, they were separated by class. Betas and Alphas mixed for most of the tables until the small round table of omegas popped up. The surrounding tables were betas only. Everyone accepted it. From the betas only to the mixed section, the students sat with their friends and cliques.

Orion stepped into the lunch room through the door near the omega table. He stared at it for a bit, not moving. With a deep breath, he walked past it. A few betas that noticed attempted to stop him but he kept walking to his usual table. He dropped his lunch on the tabletop, earning looks from the alphas.

Once he sat, he began pulling his food out. An alpha named Kyle spoke up.

"Orion. We don't mind that your staying on the team and all but you have to understand you can't sit with us." The omega choked on his drink.

"What the hell do you mean I can't sit here?" He slammed his hand on the table, glaring at the other male. "Last I checked this is where I've always sat so I'm sitting. Nothing is changing because of this fucking collar."

"It's not that. We trust each other but not anyone else. We don't know the other alphas as well as one another so we're a bit on edge." Kyle began to explain, making up things as he went.

Another alpha chimed in, speaking softly for the table to hear him.

"Coach told us to create distance so you would leave the team. He'd rather not have to go through extra steps to get an exception to the law. Plus, we gave someone else that seat."

Orion was too shocked to reply. His own team was turning their backs on him and he honestly wanted to cry. He cursed at his own hormones making him weak as he calmed down as much as he could.

"If I told you guys I wasn't going to quit the team, what makes you think I'd leave this table in the first place?" He looked around at the table, not noticing the body that appeared behind him. "Besides who'd you even give the seat to? No one else is a junior on the team." Just as the words left his mouth a tray was slammed down near the center of the table, closer to Orion.

Before the omega could turn to look, his hair was tugged, forcing his head back. He refused to tear up, glaring towards his attacker. A few growls from his friends started up but quickly died down. He recognized the face immediately. Bret.

Bret was a freshman but had already presented. He was tall and despite an average looking frame, he was a powerful alpha. From presenting so early his hormones are even more unstable, making him much more violent.

"I believe this is my seat now, omega boy." Bret smirked devilishly at Orion. The teammates at the table began getting riled up, a small growl escaping from one of them.


	4. The Kinds of Bonds That are Strongest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion and Bret face off before first handedly experiences the greatest, strongest bond of all.
> 
> This one turned out super long for no reason at all??
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Frivolous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day?? You bet! Why? Because I was on a roll and didn't want to stop. Chapter five will possibly be out by tomorrow night???

Despite the room being loud with chatter, Orion felt all eyes on him and Bret. The alpha was smirking down like he held the world in his hand. Just before he tugged harder at Orion's hair, attempting to make the omega cry, Kyle stood from his seat.

The tension built as the older alpha began to speak. "Bret. Let him go." He glared at the freshman, not wanting to cause a scene. Bret let go, keeping a firm grip on the omega's shoulders.

"Or what? You heard coach. I'm taking his place and that includes at this table." The words set Orion off. Before Kyle could fire back at Bret, the alpha had been elbowed roughly in the stomach. Orion stood, looking down at the hunched over male. He was glad Bret was caught off guard or his hit would do nothing. 

"No one is replacing me. Not now. And in the future, when someone does, it sure as hell won't be you!" He storms off in a fit, skipping lunch for the day. He needed to get his anger out but he didn't know where to go. All he could think of doing was hiding out to calm down.

Orion wanted to break things. Anything. Everything. Starting with Bret's face. He was seething as he stormed down the hallways. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going, but he decided to follow his feet. His stomach growled as he made his way through the halls, causing him to grow even more bitter.

He found himself outside of his sisters classroom. Instead of knocking, he texted her. Orion was grateful he was only a year apart from his sister.

'come outside your classroom. im tired and over everything right now.' He sent the message, sitting by the door quietly. When she exited the room, making sure the door shut all the way, she was immediately pulled into a hug.

Orion didn't know where the emotions came from but he suddenly began crying. "What do I do? I-I...I tried to stay on the team but..." his voice grew weaker and weaker as more sobs overpowered his voice. His sister, April, hushed her brother, rubbing his back softly.

"Let's go to somewhere we can talk okay?" She spoke sweetly, cupping her brother's cheeks while wiping his tears away with her thumbs. She pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before guiding him into a completely abandon hallway. Classes were no longer held there and it served only as a walkway to get form class to class. It was empty, perfect for their chat.

"Tell me everything that happened." She said, sitting both of them on the floor. She held onto his hands, rubbing small circles into his palms to keep him calm. It was something all betas could do. Despite being average on all levels, they excelled in keeping their cool and projecting it onto others. 

Orion explained the events from his discussion with his coach up to the confrontation with his teammates and Bret.

"I feel like everyone is against me all of a sudden. I don't want it." He was ready to cry again but April stopped him.

"You can't change your biological make up, star boy." She teased him a bit, using the nickname she gave him when the were kids. He chuckled softly, forcing away his tears.

"As much as I want to tell you it's time to let it go because of biological factors," she paused. That was just like April. She liked having factual evidence to support everything she spoke of. That's what made her a beta in alpha classes. She went above them all while keeping her composure. "I know you're just as competitive. So, until your instincts hold you back, keep fighting, okay?"

That's the talk Orion needed. He finally knew someone was on his side. He hugged his sister tightly, walking back to her class with her. He didn't want to go back to the cafeteria, so the omega waited outside the beta's class. As she passed him, she handed him a muffin she had for her own lunch and didn't eat.

\---

Orion made his way to his class, taking his time. He wasn't in a rush to get there. No one was waiting to greet him as they did before he presented, so what was the point? If he rushed there it would only serve as a reminder that his friends wanted space.

Once he arrived, his friends' voices died down as they all glanced over nervously. They were silent for a second before starting back up their usual liveliness. He was about to sit in his usual seat, around the middle of the class of alphas and betas, when the teacher stopped him. She did as all his other previous classes did, put him in the corner furthest away from everything with betas surrounding him.

He rolled his eyes, not bother to fight. He couldn't imagine how his day could get any worse until he remembered Bret was in the class. He let out a soft growl as said alpha walked through the door. Bret laughed loudly as those on the team greeted him. He scanned the people in the room, smirking at their annoyed looks. When his eyes landed on Orion, his eyes flashed with something that was indescribable. His smirk grew as he redirected his attention to his group, sitting down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating isn't the only bonding one can do and I decided to touch on it. I thought it was crucial to touch on family bonds as well between main and side characters. These bonds will only be shown more and continue to develop. I thought I'd give you all a little taste of it.


	5. Projects and Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion struggles with school treating him lik he is delicate while facing his obnoxious brother at home. Stress builds and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY! I was in Salem (yes as in Massachusetts) over the weekend and just got a chance to write this! Not as long as usual but it's decent. 
> 
> ALSO THANKS FOR THE 500+ HITS!!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Frivolous

Orion had somehow, someway made it through the class. Before the bell rang, the teacher announced that partners for the upcoming project. There seemed to be a hoard of people once the class official ended surrounding the paper.

Slipping past, he saw originally he had Bret as a partner, but a pen scratched through his name. The name handwritten in was a beta girl. Orion, although he understood why the teacher did such a thing, was pissed.

He wasn't submissive nor would he ever be. The omega found his way to the teacher's desk, asking if he could speak with them. He could feel a stare from someone, but didn't exactly know who. It didn't matter.

Once the students had left, making their way to their next classes, Orion stood still. He took a deep breath before speaking, trying to stay calm.

"I hate Bret so this has nothing to do with anything remotely with him, but why would you change my partner? I'm not some weakling who needs beta protection everywhere I go."

Orion tried to defend himself but the teacher just came right back. It wasn't safe. It could get dangerous. His heat could start up again. The same old bull that everyone was telling him.

He stormed out of the room, ignoring the teacher calling for him to return. He decided to skip his last class and head home early, wanting to get sleep.

Orion ignored his mother's questioning, marching past his brother and slamming his door. He wanted the constant pressuring of being a perfectly submissive omega to stop.

A migraine began to form as he laid back on his back. He looked over to his desk seeing a mysterious box, wrapping in a shining silver paper.

Orion moved to it, reading a small note attached.

 

_Orion._

  
_Thought this would help you in heats of the future. Don't tell Mom!_

  
_-Jason_

 

Orion raised an eyebrow, opening the box slowly and cautiously. Inside was a bottle of lube, multiple boxes and strips of condoms, and a dildo. The poor omega froze, glaring at the contents before storming off to find his brother.

He spotted him on the couch, throwing the phallic rubber object at him, glad he still had a good throwing arm and aim.

"I may be an omega but I'm not gay!" He shouted, huffing as he turned to return to the safety of his room. He stopped when something hit his back.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone until you accepting. Whether you use it or not, just know most male omegas wind up being gay." Jason reassured him with a smile, glancing at the kitchen door that began to swing open from their mother.

Orion, merely in panic, grabbed the dildo, rushing up to his room as fast as he could. He locked his door, tossing the object onto his bed as he laid on the mattress.

He glanced at the dildo, thinking softly to himself. Maybe he should try it? He thought silently, waving the rubber around as he did.


	6. Experimental Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion explores being a male omega and the sexuality that goes along with it. How ever will he handle his own beginning to match it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR ALL THE HITS!! I know it isn't as major as kudos but it still means a bunch!! Literally it went up about 300 hits with one chapter! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!
> 
> -Frivolous

Orion didn't know exactly why but something cause him to keep the sex toy. He stood to put it back into its box, when he suddenly was overcome with an urge to use it.

Biting his lip, the omega grabbed the lube and quickly made sure his door was locked. Once back on his bed, he began to undress slowly. He was beyond confused on what he was supposed to think about and why he's even be getting it stuck inside of him.

He quickly opened his laptop, choosing to be on his hands and knees. As one hand controlled his computer, ready to quietly play sound into his ears through headphones. He settled back into his still constructed nest, beginning his search for videos of male omegas being pleased.

As soon as he pressed enter, nothing but gay porn popped up. He flushed a bright red, glancing at the dildo he had. He slipped a condom over it, in case he wanted to give it back after having a bad experience, beginning to lube it up. On closer inspection, he noticed it had a knot on it, though it wasn't as big as one of the video thumbnails showed it.

He clicked on one of the videos, watching it as the two males began to feel one another. Orion could feel his body begin to tense with heat, knowing his second wave was on its way. He let out a shaky breath, setting the dildo aside as he began to touch himself along with the video.

Within a minute or so, he had an entire finger knuckles deep in his ass. Slick was pouring out of him as he held back moans. He grabbed one of the sheets making up the walls of his nest, using it to bite. His back arched as he began adding a second finger. It wasn't hard, but also wasn't easy. With a little stretching, he could easily scissor himself, holding back moans.

Orion's heat began to take over as his body craved more than just his fingers. He pulled them out, wincing a bit as they left his body before fumbling for the dildo. He watched the video closely, mirroring the movements as he slid the toy inside of himself slowly.

He let out a muffled moan, adjusting with each inch or so that was inside. He had somehow made it down to the beginning of the knot, not wanting to go any further at this point. He rocked his hips, arching his back as the toy hit into a specific spot, deep inside of him.

He gasped softly, feeling himself begin to drool as he found himself ignoring the video, moving the toy at his own pace. With it constantly hitting his sweet spot, Orion was already reaching his climax after a few minutes.

He came onto his sheets, biting into the sheet he used to silence his moans. He had pressed the toy all the way in, taking in the knot. He panted heavily, coming down from his climax. He closed the video and shut down his computer, letting himself relax in silence. 


	7. Meeting Hidden Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion learns new information on surviving high school as an omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. I have an announcement so the next chapter won't be an actual chapter.

It had been a week since Orion discovered he was also sexually attracted to guys. Since his findings, he caught himself checking out other males, most of which were alphas, during his gym class. Luckily it was passed off as nothing but as a mere sizing up stare. He would make a point that he was still attracted to girls, not mentioning the attraction to males as well, but he wasn't even so sure anymore. As the week progressed, he found himself alone in his standings. His sister had given him support but his friends completely ditched him by this point. Bret had taken his position on the team, seat at lunch, and now his friends completely.

The week had been filled with tears and tantrums as Orion found each of his friends had kicked him out of everything all together. He attempted to text one for the schedule of the upcoming games, getting nothing in response for days. He tried another for help in a class, once again earning nothing in reply. The only person to reply was Kyle who explained the situation. The coach told them to block and delete Orion's number. He couldn't risk the entire team for disqualification because he was an omega and playing. The most he could do was manage the team.

He felt betrayed to say the least. Each of his friends, once with open arms, had dodged out of the way. Orion couldn't wrap his head around it. They had been friends since middle school only to change suddenly over second gender classes. And yet, here he was, shunned out of the group because he isn't good enough for them anymore.

He had found a spot at lunch that was away from everyone else. Fellow omegas would attempt to sit with him, but he just chased them off. It wasn't healthy isolating himself, but he honestly didn't care at this point. He was a closeted gay omega who had his friends ditch and replace him within a week.

Orion watched his friends act buddy-buddy with the same freshman they hated a few weeks prior. He hated it. He stabbed at his meal violently with a fork as he glared down at it. He wanted to stay home and never leave his room because of all of this.

The bell for lunch to end rang, leaving Orion another day without eating. He didn't make eye contact with the lunch lady as he threw out another perfectly good meal, shoving his way through the crowd of people to get to class. He sat in his newer seat in the back, ignoring the last of the presentations they needed to finish up. Him and his partner had already gone. She was a kind beta and if he were one as well, he'd try to date her.

The time passed seemingly slower than normal when he was suddenly called down to stop by the guidance office. He rolled his eyes as his name was called with other omegas, all of which were recently presented.

When he had arrived, one by one they were talked to. Orion was called back into the room, door shutting behind him as he sat. The guidance counselor, who was a sweet, younger beta women named Mrs. Derosa. She had a smile that was kind and welcoming on the surface, but Orion knew she had bad news.

"Mr. Keane. I'm not sure if you already knew this or not but as an omega, in order to graduate, you must take home care classes from the time you present until your graduation. Since we go by quarters, at the end of the current quarter one of your classes will be changed. The courses will teach you how to cook, clean, and general housework for taking care of your future family. Alphas go through a similar program but catered to them and how they should care for their omega. We just wished to inform you before the change."

Orion could only sit in shock as he listened. He was already forced off the soccer team and now classes on how to be a good omega were being pushed on him. His shocked looked quickly grew to an annoyed one. Before the woman could explain any further, Orion stormed out of the room. He was done with this omega bullshit. He returned to his class, ignoring the looks he got when he sat back down. He was seething in his seat, feeling the eyes of an alpha glued to him, but he didn't bother to see who. He didn't care enough to look.

Once the bell rang for class to be dismissed, Orion didn't rush like he normally does. He took his time shoving his items back into his backpack, not doing so delicately. When he finally got out of the class, the halls were about to begin to empty for the next and final class to start. He kept his head down, pushing past people, not bothering to say sorry.

He was suddenly grabbed by two hands, snapping back to the real world. One wrapped around his waist while the other covered his mouth. He was pulled into a janitors closet, given not time before he was pinned to the door by his kidnapper.


	8. Close Call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter with a big message at the end. Don't skip it!!

Orion's eyes weren't given the chance to focus to the dark lighting as he was blindfolded. He tried to take it off, finding his hands bound above his head by the other person in the room.

He was ready to scream when he was suddenly hit with the smell of a rut. It was suffocating. He couldn't find his voice as he struggled.

For the first time, he feared an alpha.

Orion couldn't wrap his head around it. One hand held his wrist in place above his head, squeezing roughly as the other hand moved to caress the omega's body. 

He didn't like it. He tried to scream, unable to hold back his tears as he could feel the alpha trying to bite through the protective collar.

Orion found himself trying to pull away, wanting to puke at how disgusting he felt. He voice was barely audible as he called out. "Stop...please..." He shook with fear as he felt a tongue trail up the exposed parts of his neck. 

Suddenly he heard the door open. All panic set it. As soon as the alpha holding him let go, Orion backed into a corner and ripped off the blindfold. He was sobbing, vision blurry from the tears. He looked up seeing Kyle, his sister, and an administrator.

April ran over to comfort the crying omega, releasing calming scents. Kyle had multiple emotions present on his face. He looked angry, ready to pounce again. Orion didn't know what to think anymore.

His best friend for years had not only turned his back on him over something he couldn't control, but also attempted to do...something to him. Orion didn't even want to think about what wouldn't happened if the collar wasn't on or if no one had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long break in updates and the lack of a good and long chapter. I've been having some...emotional issues to say the least and have midterms coming up on top of it so I am a stressed child.
> 
> The big announcement I have is for a little activity! To celebrate so many hits and kudos and just having people read this in general, I want to see what you guys think the characters look like.
> 
> I avoided any physical descriptions for this reason. All I've said was that Orion has curly hair. How curly? Up to you. I want to see what YOU think they look like.
> 
> Whether you're an artist or not, do your best!!
> 
> You can send them to:
> 
> 1) aonarii.tumblr.com
> 
> Or 
> 
> 2) IG: @aonarii
> 
> These are art accounts so you will see my own art. Just shoot me a DM/ask of your artwork.
> 
> RULES FOR DMS:::
> 
> Say something along the lines of "I'm here for the mated series challenge/activity" first and let me accept your messages before flooding me with photos.
> 
> \---
> 
> The reason for all of this is because I don't have sent ideas yet for their looks (I have a handful of characteristics) and I really want to make this into a webcomics series in the future so why not let the fans have an input on the characters??
> 
> THANKS FOR READING THIS AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE A LOT SOONER!!
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND BE SAFE!!


	9. Regret and Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of an update.
> 
> midterms/"finals" came up and had me stressed to the max.
> 
> I am back and ready to go for the most part and will be trying to get scheduled updates...fingers crossed and in case you guys missed my last chapter/author notes, please read the following it would help me out!!
> 
> I want to make a comic out of this story. I really like how everything is going here and want you guys to enjoy SEEING the characters and fully see my imagination of their school and surroundings. But, I don't want it to be all me. I want to know what you guys think of the characters. Their hair, skin, eyes, height, mannerisms, style, clothing choice, how they talk (accents), race, how feminine/masculine they are. ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. I want to make sure I include you all in this process because without you, I wouldn't be here.
> 
> So send any art you guys draw to the following places BUT MAKE SURE THERE"S A MESSAGE BEFORE HAND SO IM NOT SPAMMED WITH ART AND NO CONTEXT
> 
> Instagram: @aonarii  
> Tumblr: www.aonarii.tumblr.com
> 
> I am an artist, but trust me, I am not going to judge if you aren't the best. I just want you guys to show what you think the characters look like. Hell. You could send me dress up game images that you designed to be my characters. I want to know every fan's opinion and incorporate what I can because the only people who know the characters better than me is you guys.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion. First Orion was drug into a closet and blindfolded, then his collar saved him from a rape-mate, then the suspect turned into his best friend, and now he was being cradled by his sister. So much happened within minutes, he couldn't process it all. April cradled him tightly, holding him close as she somehow mustered up a calming scent. Betas were important for their ability to do this.

Orion could hear muffled voices and could barely see past his tears. Someone was screaming out apologies as his sister whispered calming words into his ear. Her light voice suddenly halted as she moved to address someone else. Orion sobbed, watching with watery eyes as Kyle was being held back by multiple teachers. He wanted to punch and scream and fight and defend himself, but in the end he was faced with the reality that he was indeed, just a weak omega. The staff held onto the alpha, needing to keep him in a single location for officers to arrive. Orion hadn't calmed down when shouting was heard down the hall.

"Sir, we have an omega who was just attacked, we can't have you triggering any reaction from hi-" The man was cut off by a familiar voice.

"That omega who was just attacked is my brother. I'm going in there." His voice was powerful and authoritative.

Orion's grip on April tightened as he could smell the approaching scent of an alpha and multiple betas. His sister played with his hair, staying calm.

"Don't worry...it's just Jason..." She soothed Orion enough so he only gave a slight flinch when his brother pulled April away from him. It only took half a second before Jason had replaced April, holding his baby brother close. Instantly, Orion began to weep again. He knew his brother was going to smash Kyle's head in, but he couldn't bring himself to be near when it happened. He didn't want to sound like he was defending the same alpha who attacked him, but he grew up with Kyle.

Jason glared at the other alpha who was sitting out in the hall, letting April take over the crying omega. As Orion was swaddled in the comforting scent once more, he could see Jason being held back from Kyle. The older alpha was clearly more dominant, forcing the other to bow to him. He couldn't yell at his brother to let it go when more betas walked slowly and cautiously into the closet.

April made a bit of space between her and Orion, allowing the medics to take a look at him. Orion let them tilt his head to the side, giving them a chance to look at the minor bite mark. It wasn't deep to connect the two, thankfully. The collar had stopped the alpha's canines from making said bond. As one of the betas attempted to touch the mark, wanting to see just how shallow or deep the bite really was, Orion pulled away, searching for his sister to grab onto. His scent filled with nervousness, causing April to quickly push the betas back. For a moment, her scent filled with protectiveness, similar to an alphas. 

\---

The questioning had stopped for Orion. The officers decided to allow the victim of the attempted rape and mating to try and relax. He refused to look anyone in the eyes, including April. Each time he thought he was done crying, more tears welled up, falling down his cheeks.

April and Jason tried to get Orion to finish the questions so they could go home, but he refused. He wanted to sit and cry and be alone.

Jason wanted to kill Kyle, already close to murdering him on the spot. It wouldn't be enough. He wanted Kyle to suffer. Dying was the easy way out.

\---

It took Orion a grand total of two hours to finish the questioning. Jason and April stayed close by, holding each of their brother's hands. He was crying with each answer he gave, but it grew into a hysterical sobbing as he was told to recount everything in detail.

The omega managed to get out a sentence before reaching for a small can in the room. He was sick, puking up each time he recounted the memories. Jason tried to tell and argue that a victim recalling being raped wasn't going to help them, but April quieted him down. Her brother needed to get everything done in order to go home and be comforted

The sobbing mess grew worse and worse even after they finished. April cradled Orion, holding him close as they were permitted to leave. Jason walked behind them as they made their way past a crowd of students.

Orion was stumbling as he walked, earning a few looks of pity. Teachers tried to get the students to move down the hall, but they wouldn't budge. Any sight of a cellphone and it's camera got Jason to emit a low growl like noise. His sheer dominance radiated, putting the betas and younger alphas in their place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of an update.
> 
> midterms/"finals" came up and had me stressed to the max.
> 
> I am back and ready to go for the most part and will be trying to get scheduled updates...fingers crossed and in case you guys missed my last chapter/author notes, please read the following it would help me out!!
> 
> I want to make a comic out of this story. I really like how everything is going here and want you guys to enjoy SEEING the characters and fully see my imagination of their school and surroundings. But, I don't want it to be all me. I want to know what you guys think of the characters. Their hair, skin, eyes, height, mannerisms, style, clothing choice, how they talk (accents), race, how feminine/masculine they are. ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING. I want to make sure I include you all in this process because without you, I wouldn't be here.
> 
> So send any art you guys draw to the following places BUT MAKE SURE THERE"S A MESSAGE BEFORE HAND SO IM NOT SPAMMED WITH ART AND NO CONTEXT
> 
> Instagram: @aonarii  
> Tumblr: www.aonarii.tumblr.com
> 
> I am an artist, but trust me, I am not going to judge if you aren't the best. I just want you guys to show what you think the characters look like. Hell. You could send me dress up game images that you designed to be my characters. I want to know every fan's opinion and incorporate what I can because the only people who know the characters better than me is you guys.


	10. Emotional Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion's life after being attacked and almost force to bond with Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ AS IT PERTAINS TO THE STORY:::
> 
> I have officially decided to make this story available as a webcomic as well.  
> I will post the link in the next chapter. I have the look for Orion and April down, but I seriously want everyone's opinion in regards to it and in regards to what other characters should also look like. Shoot me a DM on instagram or message on Tumblr (I don't get on tumblr as much so IG is the best way to go) of what you think characters should look like!! Especially Bret, Kyle, and other alphas on the team. They're the ones I'm having the most trouble with. Draw them or find images online of different people for different features. Anything and everything is appreciated but don't send me art that isn't yours because that artist worked hard and it's most likely their character....anyways, please enjoy!

Orion finally came home. His mother was there to greet him, hugging him as soon as he walked in the door. He had finally stopped crying during the car ride, but the hug caused him to sob once more. He held tightly onto his mother, shaking in her hold. She smoothed out her hair, speaking softly. "My poor, poor baby. I've called your father. He's on his way home now, okay?" Orion nodded. Jason walked in with the omega child's book bag, tossing it to the floor. He was pissed. His brother had been attacked and he overheard officers talking with Kyle. The bastards were letting him walk because it was his first time around an omega and he's new with his hormones.

April pulled her brother into a hug, using her scent to calm him down. "Jason. If you freak out, Orion's going to panic. You have to stay calm for him, okay? He doesn't need this right now." The beta was glad to feel the tension Jason had go away. He had always been temperamental. She kept her voice soft and quiet in order to keep the conversation private. She released him with a small smile, nodding her head in understanding. She knew he couldn't help it. She was ready to scream and yell in order to protect her brother. The beta backed away, moving to help her mother and younger brother calm down as well.

\---

Within the hour, Orion's dad arrived. The beta was a much higher class beta, close to an alpha status. The upside, he had a great paying job, allowing his wife to not work. The downside, he also had a temper. The man pulled his eldest son off to the side, knowing he wouldn't be of any help if he was upset around his omega son. "What the hell happened? Your mother called telling me Orion had been attacked." He glared, not aiming it towards Jason, but just in anger. Jason shook his head.

"April told me one of his teammates had pulled him into a closet and tied him up so he couldn't fight back. She sensed something was wrong and went to get him from his class and caught his scent through the door. She quickly grabbed teachers, and found him..." Jason stopped talking, biting his lip. How was he supposed to say his brother was almost raped to his father. It was something that wasn't uncommon with omegas. They usually didn't realize heats were close and they were suddenly attacked. "She found him under the alpha who was attempting to bond with him."

His father, James, expressed a flurry of emotions as he was told what was happened. At first, he was pissed, looking as though he was ready to charge out to find Kyle. Then, a wave of regret washed over him. He knew being angry wouldn't help him if he tried to talk to Orion. Then the regret turned into James covering his face. How could he allow his son to be so close to so many alphas?

James knew the dangers but his son was so set on staying at the school. "I'm so sorry. I should've stopped you from going to that school. We should've taken you out of there." Orion looked up at his father confused. He pulled out of his sister and mother's grip, standing tall to look at his father.

"Are you kidding me? Even if I went somewhere that had no alphas, it wouldn't of stopped the chances of me being attacked." He shouted at his father, storming off with tears in his eyes. Everyone was treating him like he was a fragile little toy. He hated it. He hated that they didn't see him as strong. He hated that he was attacked. He hated that he was chosen to be an omega. He hated it all.

Once Orion got into his room, he was sobbing behind the locked door. He didn't want to talk to anyone, only wanting to sit and cry. April tried to convince him to let her in but he refused, crawling into his bed.

The young omega pulled out his phone for the first time that day, staring at the screen. Messages were pouring in, mostly from the team. Apparently, despite Jason's attempts to stop it, someone had gotten a photo and it instantly began to spread around the school. People were talking. Rumors were being spread. The group message of the soccer team he once found refuge in quickly became a chat of interrogation.

Kyle didn't say a word as everyone focused their attention on Orion. They were asking him what actually happened and who he was with. He was about to reply when he got a notification from another chat. He opened it. Kyle had messaged him.

_kyle: orion. i didnt mean to do it. how can i make it up to you??_

_orion: make it up to me?_

Orion was fuming. He wasn't like the other omegas that were easily pleased by sweet apologies and promises to never do something again. He wasn't easily swept off his feet. He hated how alphas walked around acting as though they were high and mighty and could get whatever they wanted. What he hated most about alphas, is that they acted they way they did because people let them.

He was not going to be walked over.

_kyle: yes. ill do anything for you to forgive me and for us to go back to being friends_

_orion: no._

_kyle: no?_

_orion: there isnt anything you can do to make it up to me. im tired of seeing alphas get away with everything. do you realize that the school isnt letting push a lawsuit against you? the courts would deem it as an accident stating that it was hormones that became unbalanced._

_kyle: is that a lie? i didnt want to attack you_

_orion: then whyd you do it._

_kyle: i couldnt stop myself_

_orion: exactly. you have no self control. no you can not make it up to me. and no you may not be my friend again. and no you may not contact me again._

Orion was pissed. He through his phone against the wall, not caring that it probably cracked. He quickly curled into the nest that he had built during his heat, enjoying the peace it brought to his growing migraine. He needed sleep.


	11. Only the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who all reads these but just in case...
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> I am still writing this story, but I am officially turning it into a webcomic, so for those who prefer to have a visual novel, here you go! Next chapter will have the link? And if you all want to add your own headcanons into consideration for the final designs, message me either through Instagram (which i am on literally constantly - @aonarii) or through a comment on here. Either write a physical description OR submit your artwork?? I'll gladly take ideas from you guys since I don't like giving physical descriptions of my characters so people can visualize them howvever they wish to! Orion's design is set in stone, made by me and only me, but all the other characters still need 100% finalized designs!
> 
> Thank you all so much for the continuous support throughout this story and note that the webcomic will branch a bit differently and I need to update the first chapter or so? of this version since I am changing a male omega's anatomy...sorry but I feel more comfortable that way ^u^ plus it fits nicely with how it's clear in my head now!
> 
> Once again, thank you so much, and enjoy this chapter!

Orion refused to go to school. He knew that he needed to, to prove that he wasn't some omega that was a damsel in distress. He was stronger than that, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was hard ever getting up to eat something in the morning. His family kept giving him looks of pity and concern, which only made him feel worse. He woke up, checking his phone. It was only a few days ago that he had threw it against the wall, luckily with only a few scratches. He checked the date, ignoring the messages that had popped up. 11 in the morning on a Thursday.

Orion moved out of his nest and to his feet, silently stepping through his room. He had a blanket wrapped around him as he tiptoed down his stairs, trying to not make a sound. Everyone in the house would be gone by this time, which meant it was perfect for Orion to get food without feeling their stares. He slipped into the kitchen, pouring himself some of the left over coffee. He added the sugar and creamer, stirring it slowly. The only noise he heard was the clinking from his spoon hitting his mug. Despite being alone, Orion was still to afraid to do anything extreme.

Taking his coffee into the living room, the omega sat on his couch, flipping on the TV. The news was left on, a woman giving the weather report like she always did. As he silently watched, zoning out at the bright screen, he planned out what he was going to do. His school had a game on Tuesday, which meant that he needed to be in at least by then.

He would go to school tomorrow. Get his work he missed and continue to go. He couldn't afford to miss school, especially not when there was a game. They're season was almost done and Orion is a starter. Or rather, was a starter. He needed to prove himself at the next few practices. Get rid of Bret from the starting roster and put his own name back on.

\---

When Orion was set to do something, he was set to do it. Come Friday morning, he didn't hesitate to get up, destroying his carefully made nest. It had too much comfort to it. He would never leave it if it were still up. He dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, pulling on his athletic jacket. He sported the emerald green jacket with the golden stripes, holding his chin high. He ignored the collar as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He splashed cold water in his face, wiping away the tiredness. He ran a hand through his hair before marching downstairs.

His mother was in the kitchen, making breakfast, while his sister was getting ready to eat. April spotted him, eyes going a bit wide.

"Orion... what're you doing?" She questioned, fearing she already knew the answer. The omega didn't hesitate in answering, moving to sit next to the beta.

"Getting ready to eat breakfast. I'm going to school today and I'm staying after. I have practice." He held his head high, only lowering it as a plate of food was set in front of him. His mom gave him a hesitant smile.

"Are you sure about this, sweetie?" His mother asked, petting his hair down flat. Orion pushed her hand away, beginning to eat.

"Yes, mother. I've never been more sure about something in my life. My skill level hasn't changed since I've presented, so I still deserve my position." He quickly ate the rest of his food, standing abruptly. "Now, I must finish getting ready so April won't try and leave without me." He gave a smile, leaving behind his shocked family and an empty plate.

\---

April didn't leave him. But she did try to convince him not to stay after for practice that day. Or ever. She followed behind him as they made their way into the school.

"Orion, I'm not sure this is the best idea. You don't know how an alphas pheromones could affect you just yet. Especially since one of those alphas is a lot more...potent than the others." She didn't mention his name, but Orion knew exactly who she was talking about. Bret. He had presented earlier, grew faster, and had a much more powerful scent, even when he wasn't giving it off.

"I'll be fine. Stay with me if you're that worried. I'm sure I'll be fine." He turned to give her a smile. A genuine smile. The first one he's given in a week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was really short, but I like writing shorter chapters so that I can get more of them out at a time! :)
> 
> PLEASE READ THE NOTE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!!! :)
> 
> Instagram: @aonarii  
> Tumblr: aonarii.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm always on insta so go there first!! :)


	12. UPDATE PLEASE READ FOR INFORMATION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few updates

Okay so school is reaching the end which means I have all summer to get this on a good updating schedule. Upon rereading some of the chapters, I didn't like the flow of somethings and wish to change other events/details. So, I'm restarting this piece, hence the title change from "Mated" to "Mated 1.0" -- I am going to be writing the reboot, to be named "Mated 2.0" as this chapter goes up, so prepare for one last update after this one to notify you when the piece is posted so you can subscribe/bookmark that story instead! Thank you all so much for sticking with me through the story this far, and I hope you will join me in the next run of this!! 

ALSO! The reason why this is so, in the works and details need to be changed, is because I am working on transferring this story into comic form in order to start a webcomic. I am going to school to be an artist, hence why I want to start the comic, and I also thought it would be nice for you all to see what the characters look like in my head, but I want it to be more than that.

If you have any headcanons about characters and wish to share them, feel free to comment any details, whether it is one small appearance detail, or the entire character and how you imagine them! If anything, this will help my writing be more detailed with a touch or two from those who have been here since the original!

-Frivolous


End file.
